


A Teaching Moment

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Penetration, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Slutty!Sam, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: They’re back from a hunt and John wants to go out. The only one who’s thrilled is Dean and that’s because he put Sam in a skirt again. He’s the only one amused by John’s tactics that’s for sure.





	A Teaching Moment

Sam tugged on the hem of the pale pink skirt he'd been forced into. Well, forced in the sense of “Dean, stop it. I'm not a _girl_.” said while blushing and sporting a semi. It shouldn't have been as humiliating as it was, but Dean and Adam both kept telling him he was a pretty girl. John sure as shit wasn't coming to his rescue after that comment calling Sam a slut, which was a word that had been directed at him a million and two times but somehow had a different context now. The worst part was that John suggested they all go out to have a beer and relax after a successful hunt. Blowing off steam after a hunt usual meant coming back to the motel and fighting over which of Sam's holes everyone gets. Not this time though, _nope_. This time John wanted to go out and Dean wanted to tease his brother to death while Adam complained that it was his turn to get Sam's ass and it wasn't fair.

So, they went to a bar and John sat them all down at a table. A fucking table. As if they were planning on staying for a meal and not just a few drinks. John was intentionally not making eye contact with Sam at this point. He had to know that Sam was burning up from lack of dick and Sam was willing to bet that if he looked his son in the eye he'd crack a smile if not bust out laughing. Fucking jerk.

Dean felt Sam up under the table while Adam practically vibrated on the seat across from him. John was busy picking out an appetizer. Sam simultaneously loved and hated all of them.

Dean took a look at Adam and laughed. He nudged Sam. “Looks like you need to get under the table and give our little brother a hand.”

“No way,” Adam smirked. “I'm not settling for less than a nice hard fuck.”

Sam shivered and ordered himself a beer. There was no way he was going to survive this without a drink or two.

They made it through appetizers and a round of drinks before Sam excused himself to the bathroom just to escape Dean's hands. He was splashing cold water on his face to snap himself out of it when a warm body pressed against his back. Hands slid up his thighs and under his skirt.

“Whatcha got under that pretty skirt, big brother?”

Sam gripped the edges of the sink, pressing his ass back against Adam's hips.

Adam laughed. “You're always so slutty, Sammy.”

“Gotta take care of you perverts,” Sam laughed in response.

“Yeah. Who else would let me fuck them in the ass in a public bathroom?”

Sam moaned. “ _Please_.”

Adam felt up Sam's ass under the skirt. His fingers found the base of Sam's favorite plug. “Is that why you've been squirming in your seat?”

“Part of it.”

“Did Dean make you wear that, too.”

“Nope.” Sam smiled. “That was all me.”

Adam wiggled the plug around. “Slut.”

“Just fuck me already,” Sam groaned.

“But Sammy someone could come in here.”

Sam whined. “ _Adam_.”

His brother laughed. “You know I'm just teasing. I'm totally gonna fuck you.” Adam slipped the plug out of Sam's ass and set it carefully on the sink. “How much trouble do you think we'd be in if someone came in here?” He shoved down his jeans.

Sam scoffed. “You know good and well Dad's watching the door like he's about to take out a hit. No one with any sense is coming in this bathroom.”

Adam laughed. “I'm telling Dean you said that.”

“Tattle-tail.”

“What are little brother's for?”

“I _thought_ they were for fucking you in the ass.”

Adam slipped his cock in and pushed inside slowly. “Good point.” He gripped Sam's hips, rocking his hips, cock sliding in and out. “You're always such a great cock socket.”

Sam moaned while Adam fucked him. “And you're always a fucking potty mouth.”

“I am fucking you next to urinal,” Adam laughed. “Not that you mind that either right? You let us fuck you anywhere wouldn't you? Is it because you're a hunter slut or a Winchester slut?”

Sam clutched the sink like he might fall. “ _Adam_ ,” he moaned.

Adam grabbed him by the hair and pulled him backwards. “Tell me.”

“I'm the family slut,” Sam groaned through gritted teeth.

The restroom door swung open and they both watched Dean stride in somehow filling up the room. He grinned at the both of them. “Can't leave you two alone for three minutes can we? At least that's a real pretty sight to walk in on. Thought you were waiting for me?”

“Got tired of waiting,” Adam said. He watched Sam's face in the mirror as he set to pounding his ass. Showing off in front of Dean what a thorough fucking he could give him.

“Oh, my little brothers. I think you're both due for a lesson in patience,” Dean smirked.

“I didn't do- oh _fucking_ \- anything,” Sam complained.

Dean stepped up behind Adam. He grabbed Sam's long and wrapped a hand around Adam's neck, pulling them both back against him. “You know I'd never pass up an opportunity to punish you, Sammy. Now I think _all of us_ are gonna have a little fun, but not _too_ much fun. Ya know what I mean? Not until Dad get impatient and comes to see what we're up to that is.”

“He's got every appetizer on the menu out there that could be hours!” Adam complained.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam agreed.

“Nope. Big brother says. Also, big brother wants a nice sweet hole to fuck, too.” He shoved them both over the sink. Sam whined at the adjustment of Adam's dick in his ass. He spread Adam's ass open with two rough and calloused hands giving it a good look.

“If you're gonna get in there just do it already,” Adam grumbled.

Dean slapped his ass. “What did I just say about patience?” Always prepared, Dean pulled the lube from his pocket. He slicked up a couple of fingers and started working them into Adam's ass one at a time. The two younger brothers did their best not to complain to avoid any more scolding from Dean. Then finally, Dean was pulling his hard and always intimidatingly thick cock out of his jeans.

“Are you ready?”

“Was ready ten minutes ago,” Adam said.

“Alright, smart ass. Open up for big brother.”

Adam grunted as Dean slowly forced his way in. The position they were in had Dean more or less fucking the both of them. Sam clung to the sink and Adam clung to Sam as Dean fucked them both relentlessly. The both of them panted and moaned and made such pretty noises that Dean wasn't sure who enjoying it more. Dean smiled to himself. It wouldn't be long...

Poor Sammy, ruled by his slutty cock, broke first. “Please, Dean.” He sounded near to sobbing, Dean wondered how long he'd been holding out. Dean slowed his pace, but he didn't stop.

“Not yet, Sammy.”

Adam curled his fingers around Sam's. “Poor Sammy's tired of being teased, huh?”

“You're not getting out of this either, Adam. Wait for Dad.”

John appeared mere moments later. He came in the door and shook his head. “For God's sake Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I was just keeping them warm for ya.”

John looked at each of them. “Alright. Let's do this on the floor.” He laid down on the dirty bathroom floor which would have made Sam cringe if he wasn't drooling watching him pull his dick out.

The trio detached and Sam was quick to sink down on John's cock. “Easy, boy,” he chuckled.

Sam's fingers dug into John shoulders as he rode his cock. Meanwhile, Dean had Adam pinned to the sick for a hungry kiss. John watched his boys as he pulled Sam down against his chest, fucking up into his ass. “Ya know he's got more room,” that gruff voice spoke.

Adam shoved Dean away with a laugh and got down on the floor. John stopped to let Adam line his cock up beside his own. Sam whined, fingers twisting tighter into John's jacket. Adam's cock went in easy despite the serious stretching. Then John was fucking Sam's ass, cock rubbing against Adam's making both boys moan.

Dean joined the group on the floor, carefully filling up Adam's hole again. They were a fucking writhing pile for a matter of minutes before Sam was doing that high pitch whine that meant he was about to explode.

“You can cum now, Sam. Go ahead, boy,” his father grunted and set off a chain reaction of one Winchester cumming after another. Then they were all laying on the filthy bathroom floor covered in each others cum.

“Soon as we can all feel our legs,” John said. “We get the hell outta Dodge before someone comes to see what the hell we're all doing in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/post/172670260757/supernatural-samdeanadamjohn-nc-17-sam-being)  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
